Charlie Don't Surf (Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite tracks a fleet of U.S. carriers launching Black Hawk helicopters to invade a city somewhere in the Middle East. A TV station is pinpointed as it tracks Sgt. Paul Jackson of the U.S.M.C., 1st Force Recon. Vasquez: Marines! Spotters have a possible fix on Al-Asad in a building at the west end of this town. We're gonna secure the perimeter and grab Al-Asad. Oorah? Lock and load! Persian Gulf Coast, near Qatar and Kuwait, Middle East Sgt. Paul Jackson starts in a Black Hawk carrying a task force of Marines invading a city to capture Al-Asad. Black Hawk Pilot: ... coming into view. (Someone confirm his lines, please) Female Pilot: Copy Striker 2-4 Black Hawk Pilot: ... ten seconds. Female Pilot: Copy. As they approach the docks and the city, gunfire and RPG fire attempt to shoot down the choppers to no avail. Black Hawk Pilot: Taking fire here. Female Pilot: Roger that. We got RPGs down there. More RPGs and machine gun fire attempt to shoot them down. Black Hawk Pilot: Shit, that was close. Female Pilot: Got a visual on the target. Black Hawk Pilot: Five seconds. Standby for ... Vasquez: Get on the rope! Go go! Marine: Go go go! They reach the LZ and the Marines rappel down from the choppers. Vasquez: 2nd squad on me to the target building! Move! Some Marines can be seen laying out barb wire fences to block the street. Marine: Move it, move it! Set up the blocking position! Let's go! Lt. Vasquez, Jackson, and 2nd squad move towards a building. Vasquez: 'There's the target building! Left side door breach! Stack up! ''They stack up at the door. Vasquez/a Marine places a breaching charge on the door. '''Vasquez: Blow the charge! The charge explodes. They breach the building. Marine: Breaching, breaching! Vasquez: Go Go Go! They take out the first soldiers. Marine: Clear! Vasquez: Jackson, take point. Jackson moves further into the building and encounters more OpFor. Vasquez: Jackson, throw a flashbang! Jackson tosses a flashbang into a room and clears it. Vasquez: All callsigns, check the bodies. We need a positive ID on Al-Asad. Marine: Negative ID over here Sir. Marine: No sign of Al-Asad here Sir. Vasquez: (on radio) HQ, this is Red Dog. Target building is secure but we don't have Al-Asad, over...(after receiving new orders)...Roger that, HQ. Out...(To the squad) Heads up! I just got word Al-Asad is broadcasting half a click east of here at a TV station. We're gonna move out on foot and take down the package there. Move out. They fight through the streets and make their way to the TV station. Marine: Heads up! Friendlies at your six! They reach the TV station. Vasquez: Target building in sight. Marine: We've got the TV building locked down and surrounded, Sir. Vasquez: Good. Get in position and breach. The team stacks up to the entrance. Vasquez plants a breaching charge. Vasquez: Do it! The breach explodes. Marine: Breaching, breaching! Vasquez: Go go go! They enter the central room. After a long fight, they clear up and move forward. Vasquez: Room clear! Move up! Al-Asad should be on the second floor! They move further into the TV station. M1 Abrams tanks are seen rolling down the streets. Marine: Yeah, there goes out boys. SSgt. Griggs and his squad come out of the foyer. Griggs: Hold your fire! Friendlies coming out! Griggs' squad groups with Vasquez. Griggs: No sign of Al-Asad, sir. Vasquez: All right. Fall in, Marines. Stay frosty. They head up the roof of the building. Griggs: Watch your six, Devil Dog. They stack up outside the door to the broadcasting studio. Al-Asad can be heard inside the room. Griggs: I think he's in there. I hear him. Vasquez: Do it! A Marine shoots the door hinges with a shotgun and kicks down the door. They enter the room, but it is empty. Marine: Clear! Marine: He's not here. Marine: Room clear! Marine: (referring to the broadcast of Al-Asad) It's on a loop...the broadcast is a recording. Griggs: Yeah...Score one for military intelligence! Vasquez: Griggs, turn that off. Griggs: Roger that. I got something better anyway. Vasquez: Command, this is Red Dog. The TV station is secure but there's no sign of Al-Asad. The broadcast is a recording, over... Roger that, Command. Out. Marines! Rally up! We got a new assignment. Get your gear, and get ready to move out! Let's go! Griggs turns off the broadcast recording and puts on a rap song. Griggs: Yeah. Oorah...